Nobody to Come Home To
by TheatreGeek24601
Summary: A crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Hunger Games, in which Drusilla is reaped into the Hunger Games after Angelus has killed her family. Will develop into a Drusilla/Spike fanfic, as he will be her mentor. Neither Spike, Drusilla, Darla, or Angelus are vampires. This is my first fic, so reading and reviews would be appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_-"You know, I think that Angel boy likes you"-_

_-"What, you mean Angelus? You can't be serious. He and that Darla girl are joined at the hip. I think she's his girlfriend. Even so, he could have any girl he wants. Why would he want me?"-_

This was the conversation topic of the day as Drusilla and her friend Annabeth were walking from school that day. They were headed towards the apartment Drusilla shared with her family to prepare for their shared shift at District Five's largest power plant.

"_Come on, Dru. I've known you since we were little, and in all that time, you've never acknowledged or believed that anything good could ever happen to you. I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous, plus he has that whole brooding thing going on. I think you should talk to him, or you might end up regretting it, like you did when Castor Bishop asked you out and you said no"._

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Annabeth was right. Drusilla did regret it, especially since Castor Bishop ended up dying with an arrow in his neck at the Cornucopia less than a year later. Annabeth was even right about Angelus. Drusilla enjoyed the attentions of the older boy, and even the older girl, who even stood up for her when some kids tripped her up in the hallway and made her drop her books.

"_If I say you're right, will it make you drop the issue?"_

"_Fine. We're here, so I'll let it go. But you know I'm right"_

Drusilla reached into her bag, fumbling for her house keys before finally finding them. As they entered Drusilla's apartment, an immediate wave of tension passed over them. Everything just felt _wrong. _They usually found the landlady at her front desk, complaining to Drusilla about her father's lateness on the rent, but this time, she wasn't there. They didn't hear the ever-present noise of the landlady's children either, and the other apartments didn't seem to be making much noise either. But Drusilla and Annabeth didn't think much of it until they reached her apartment. Nobody was home, which was highly unusual, since Drusilla's mother and grandmother left the house rarely, if ever.

"_Hm. Wonder why nobody's home. Oh well, we'll see Annie at the plant, at least. Annabeth? Anna? Where are you"._

Drusilla turned around to see Darla, holding a knife to Annabeth's throat.

"_Scream and I cut her throat"._


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter One**

"_No, please, please don't. Please, Angelus, don't. Why are you doing this? Why? What, what, what are you-NOOOOO."_

Drusilla woke up in a cold sweat, just like she did every night. She had not been able to sleep properly since that day. The lumpy beds in the community home don't help much.

Angelus and Darla had broken into her house a few hours before she and Annabeth had come home. Drusilla had not screamed, nor called for help, but this did not stop the horror that ensued. Annabeth died that day, as well as Drusilla's mother, father, grandmother, six siblings, and two uncles, when Angelus and Darla paraded them in front of Dru and slashed their throats. When Drusilla asked them why, Angelus said, "Because I want you. I want to break you and make you suffer and lose your mind and I will, by any means necessary. You will never be rid of me."

Since Drusilla had no other family, she was immediately sent to the community home, for the orphans and children whose parents could not take care of them. Drusilla hated it; she could never say she lived comfortably at home, and she did have to work a job she did not enjoy to help support the family, but at least she had a warm bed and enough food to eat. The beds at the home were lumpy and filled with straw, however, and food was rare, while good food was even rarer. Even a year after the incident, she had nightmares every night, and it was well-acknowledged in Drusilla's mind the only thing that kept her from flinging herself from the roof of the orphanage was her roommate Katarina. If Drusilla were to die, Katarina would be all alone.

"_Dru, get up, it's reaping day. Get up before the matron gets the water bucket."_

That was enough to propel her out of bed. Her luck when it came to the reaping was the one good thing that Drusilla had left. She had been eligible for the Games for five years, but neither she, nor any of her siblings, had been reaped. _"As if that did them any good," _she often thought. But things could change. They probably would, given Dru's luck.

Drusilla, Katarina, and the rest of the community home children (a few of them notably sopping wet) were herded to the town square, where they broke apart to stand in their respective age groups.

"_Your reaping dress is beautiful", _Katarina said.

_"Thank you, it belonged to my mother. Yours is beautiful too". _

It was then when the crowd was silenced by the click-clack of high heels. A tall woman with bright red hair ascended to the stage and said "_Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now is the time to select two courageous young people for the honour of representing District Five in the Fifty-Ninth Annual Hunger Games." _with a smile as bright as any. _Truly a Capitol woman, never had to suffer through a Games in her life._

The woman's enthusiasm went unmatched. Not one person in the crowd made a peep or responded to her call for applause, so she gave up and continued her speech. Slightly bored, Drusilla surveyed the town square. The crowd was packed closely together, which made the musty, hot air even more difficult to bear. Everyone from District 5 had to be here today. It was a requirement unless you fit very special circumstances, such as being near death or too ill to stand. The crowd was squirming, as per usual, and Drusilla could hear the mixed cries of both children and parents. She stood completely still however, despite feeling a little faint from the heat, and watched as a young girl from the home broke into hysterics. Drusilla did not know the girl well, but she knew that this was her first year of eligibility. _Poor thing._

Drusilla's eyes moved over to the Victors' Table, set out on a small stage, where all six of District Five's living victors sat, some staring bored and aimless into the crowd, and some clearly hungover. Drusilla struggled to remember their Games', but she could only remember one or two. The rest must have either competed before she was born or when she was too young to remember. The most recent amongst them was a young man of about twenty, that Drusilla knew for sure. The tall muscular one, with the bright blond hair. _"What did they call him again? Spike the—Oh, I know it's Spike the something…."_

The majority of the crowd were dressed in shades of blue, gray, and white, somber colours for a somber event. Drusilla always thought that it was a subtle form of rebellion, showing that not even the great power of the Capitol could make them be happy for this event. "_How many people in this crowd have lost someone to the Games? How many futures have been taken away by the Capitol and their game?" _

These thoughts ran through Drusilla's head while the mayor made his speech and the video was shown, only half-heartedly paying attention. It was only when the woman said it was time to select the tributes that she tuned back in. According to tradition, the female was selected first. After a few seconds of rooting around the bowl, she picked a slip of paper out and read the name.

"_Drusilla Keeble…."_


	3. Goodbyes

**Chapter Two**

_"Drusilla Keeble…"_

_"Drusilla Keeble… will you come to the stage please?"_

Drusilla did not even hear when they called her name the first time. It was almost as if her senses had been dampened, and there was a bizarre ringing in her ears that would not stop. It was only when Katarina shoved her into the walkway that she even realized what had happened. She could feel the eyes of everyone in District 5 on her as she made her slow walk to the stage; sad, pitying eyes. They looked at every reaped child that way, but the peoples' eyes seemed to have an extra layer of sorrow, probably because they knew what had happened to her family.

Even as she reached the stairs leading to the stage, the ringing in Drusilla's ears did not stop. She searched for the first step with her foot, but missed, and fell down hard on one knee. The red-haired woman extended a hand to aid her, which Drusilla took. _"You can have someone look at that later. Can't have you with a bad knee in the arena! You're a very lucky lady!" _The woman tried to start a round of applause, which went unanswered, so she moved on to the boys' reaping ball. Drusilla's ears were still ringing, so while the woman had indeed called a name, Drusilla did not hear it. It was only when she saw a scrawny curly-haired boy standing beside her all of a sudden that she realized there would be another tribute at all. The token few minutes given for possible volunteers to come forward passed in silence, and then Drusilla and the boy stiffly shook hands. The woman attempted another round of applause, which again, went unanswered, and Drusilla and the boy were suddenly surrounded by a squad of peacekeepers. The last thing Drusilla felt before blacking out was one of their clubs pressing on her back.

She woke up on a large, velvety couch in a big room. _I must be somewhere in the Justice Building, _Drusilla thought. _This must be where they take tributes to say their goodbyes. _Drusilla wondered who would be allowed in to do so. Usually goodbyes were reserved for family and a few close friends, but Drusilla only had one friend and everyone in her family was dead. This thought was pushed out of her head with the entrance of Katarina.

The two girls sat on the opposite couches for a moment and said nothing. It was Katarina that spoke up first.

_"I'm very sorry that this has happened to you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling."_

Drusilla replied, _"Well, since it's pretty much a guaranteed death sentence, I'm not feeling too great .But still, I thought I would be crying my eyes out by now, but I don't feel anything." _

_"Anything that I say probably won't help, so I'll keep this short." _Drusilla saw that Katarina, despite her attempts at frankness and stoicism, had tears welling in her eyes."_ I hope you'll be able to come home, but just in case you can't, I want to let you know that I have appreciated your friendship over the last year. I'm also going to try to start a collection for you at the home."_

_"Thank you." _Drusilla replied. The girls then rose and hugged each other briefly, almost mechanically. Drusilla could feel wetness on the sleeve of her dress, and shortly after, Katarina was escorted out by peacekeepers. Drusilla herself was not escorted out, however, which made her wonder who else could possibly have arranged to say goodbye to her. That question was quickly answered when the door opened and she saw a tall, broad-shouldered man walk towards her.

_"Angelus… What…what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to say goodbye, of course", _he said in a sinister, almost mocking tone.

_"I thought you were done with me, and besides, goodbyes are for family and close friends only. Who did you tell the Peacekeepers you were to get in here?"_

_"I told them I was your cousin. I figured you'd want someone to say goodbye to, given that I put your family six feet under and all..." _He smirked, which put Drusilla even more on edge. _"Also, I was never done with you. I still watch you at school every day, and at the community home every night." _

_"Why don't you kill me?"_

_"Because then I wouldn't be able to have you, and I will, in any way I see fit."_ He then grabbed Drusilla by the back of her neck and almost hissed in her ear._ "You will never be rid of me. Even if you win, you will never be rid of me. I will haunt you for every one of your days." _

Drusilla shoved him away, and he responded by backhanding her, square across the face. _"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?" _He was furious now, almost bestial. "_YOU WILL NEVER WIN. EVEN IF YOU WIN THE GAMES I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO DRUSILLA. I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO". _The Peacekeepers guarding the door heard the noise, and came bursting in. Angelus fought them as best he could, but the two guards were able to overpower him and cuff his hands. One dragged him out, still screaming, while another took Drusilla by the arm and walked her out to the train station.

It was when she was in her designated room, all alone, that Drusilla broke down, fell on her knees (despite the stinging from when she tripped earlier that day) and finally cried.


	4. Spike

**Chapter Three**

Drusilla wanted nothing more than just to shut herself in that room for the rest of her life. She would not have to face the realities of her situation, nor what had just happened with Angelus. She knew that was not possible, however, so she got up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and headed for the dining cart. There, she saw, the others had started lunch without her. At the table was the red-haired woman, the boy ("_I guess I'll have to call him my district partner now", _she thought) and two others she recognized only faintly. "_They must be mentors", _she thought. She searched her brain and tried to see if she could place them, if she could remember their Games. There was a lean, muscular woman with spiky auburn hair sitting at the head of the table who she couldn't place. Her Games had likely been before Drusilla was born, since she looked about forty. The man with her, however, Drusilla could place immediately. He was District 5's current pride and joy, their most recent victor. His name was Spike.

That was not his actual name, however. Drusilla distinctly remembered him being called by a different one at his reaping. His arena, however, was a derelict train station and when he turned bloodthirsty, he took to stabbing his victims with railroad spikes. The Capitol loved him for this act and dubbed him Spike immediately, and he was encouraged to legally change his name to reflect it. The people in District 5 were afraid of him, mostly because of his rumoured habit of buying blood from the butcher and drinking it. She had seen his Games of course, and his victory tour, and even seen him before when they attended school together. She had never seen him up close until now, so it took her by surprise to see just how handsome he was.

However, Drusilla's admiration was interrupted when the lean woman stood up and moved towards her. _"Hello", _she said. "_My name is Lydia, this is Spike, and this is Calpurnia. Calpurnia will be your escort, and Spike and I will be your mentors. We're here to help you in any way that we can." _ Despite her intimidating outward appearance, she seemed nice, in a pitying sort of way. He, however, had not said a word. _"Don't all the victors from each District mentor?" _the boy asked, with a quiet, almost unintelligible voice. _"All Victors are welcome in the Capitol for the Games, but usually only two or three of us mentor. This year it happens to be Spike and me. Now come here, let me look at the both of you." _The two obliged, and were subject to a thorough examination. _"You're both of you skinny, but that can change. We'll discuss strategy when we get to the Capitol. Come, sit down, have some food."_

_Food. _Drusilla hadn't even thought about that. The food in the Capitol was supposed to be the best in the world, and it would do for Drusilla to put on a few pounds. She seated herself beside Spike and helped herself to some strange-looking biscuits. They dined in silence, though Drusilla noticed Spike paying an unusual amount of attention to her. Finally, the red-headed woman broke her silence. _"We'll reach the Capitol tonight, and you'll meet your stylists tomorrow morning. Isn't that exciting?"_ Nobody seemed to think so, which caused the woman to quiet. Spike then spoke up._ "Take this as my first piece of advice. Do whatever they say, no matter whether you object or not. District 5 got new stylists during my year, and the one I had wasn't too bad, though I didn't really get to know the other. But another word of advice for you, boy. When you meet Livia, do not laugh at her tattoos. I know they look ridiculous, but do not even giggle. I don't know what'll happen with you, pet." _Spike smiled, a gesture clearly directed at her. "_But hey, at least you won't be naked but for coal dust like the District 12 kids last year."_ He laughed, which was oddly jarring considering the situation.

After a few moments of silence, Lydia spoke up. _"The two of you can watch the reapings if you want, though we will be watching them in the Capitol. I also have a box of recordings of old Games for your use. Go on and explore the train, we still have a while to go." _Without words, Drusilla and the boy stole away.


End file.
